The Heart Made of Stone
by MinakoChiChiChan
Summary: Goku's on another mission to save the Earth, but this time, Chi Chi's gonna follow and fight too! A romance and a suspense drama all wrapped up into one! Chapter 11 is up! OMG SHE REMEMBERED US!
1. The Time of Our Lives

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or the characters contained. Somehow, I wish I was that creative. -_-;  
  
Warning: There is cussing in this fanfic.that and it's my first one, so it probably just sucks. Be kind! Arigato!  
  
Copyright 2002 Elizabeth Abbott  
  
A Gift Made of Stone  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1 -- The time of our lives  
  
The sounds of snoring filled the room. Chi Chi tossed and turned, placing her head on Goku's chest one last time. She looked up at him, he looked so cute when he was sleeping. Especially after a big meal. She wondered what he was dreaming about; he had such a cute smile on his face. Reaching up, she touched his lips, tracing his smile with the tip of her finger.  
  
"Goku. . . Goku wake up. . ." she whispered softly into his ear.  
  
His eyes fluttered. His smile grew as he saw his beautiful wife lying near him, wrapped up in his arms, just looking up and smiling at him. Squeezing her good morning he stretched and sat up properly.  
  
"Good morning Chi Chi." He said smiling  
  
"Good morning sunshine" she giggled "Do you know what today is?"  
  
He panicked. Her smile faded. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. 'How could I have forgotten today? It's her birthday, and I didn't get her anything.' Goku looked down at her and patted her on top of the head.  
  
"Of course I know. And if you wait here. . .I have just the thing for you. Happy Birthday sweetie. I'll be back with your present by tonight."  
  
Before she could respond, he flew off, getting dressed quickly and taking the window as an exit. She ran to the window and looked after him.  
  
"Goku! Don't go!" She cried, obviously upset with him leaving her behind on her birthday. "I just wanted to spend time with you. . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Happy Birthday Mom!" Goten said, hugging Chi Chi's legs.  
  
"Yeah Mom, happy birthday." Gohan followed, handing his mother a flower and leading her to the table. "You don't have to do a thing today."  
  
Chi Chi smiled at her sons, sitting down at the table. "Thank you, both of you. Have either of you heard from your father?" she asked, obviously worried.  
  
Goten shook his head no. "I haven't. I don't think you have either, have you Gohan?"  
  
Gohan looked up from the stove, spatula in hand. "No, I was just going to ask you where he was Mom."  
  
"I actually don't know." Chi Chi sighed. "He just left this morning, saying something about my present. I told him weeks ago he didn't have to do anything."  
  
"Mom, you know how Dad is." Gohan chuckled, cracking eggs into the frying pan. "He does what he wants when he wants to."  
  
Chi Chi nodded once and smiled. "Well, I guess he will be back soon then won't he?" she laughed, looking embarrassed that she was so worried.  
  
"Yeah Mom he'll be alright, he's Dad!" Goten exclaimed, clinging to Chi Chi and laughing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goku looked around for his "secret spot". 'Aha, there it is' he thought. Landing right in the middle, he smiled, looking around for his newest project. He pushed back many small trees and bushes to reveal a beautiful heart shaped rock. It was quite big, about 5 times the size he was, and extremely heavy. It looked like it was made out of marble, swirled pink and white colors. Goku smiled. If she didn't like this she wouldn't like anything. He flew to the very top of it, taking a hammer and a spike, drilling words into it once again. The I and the L O were done already; he really had to work if he wanted to get the rest done. It was going to take some hard work, but he knew he could do it. It was for Chi Chi after all.  
  
Suddenly, a streak of light blazed across the sky. Goku looked up. It felt weird, not of this world. Something was up and that something had horrible timing. 'Oh great' he thought 'This is just what I need today.' He stood up and took off, flying towards where the great stream of light landed. When he got there, he did not like what he saw.  
  
"This. . .is where my day gets to be a bitch" Goku said, landing and inspecting a space ship, whose door was now opening. He got into ready position, ready to take on anything that would dare to come out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goten stood up suddenly. The cup that was in his hand, shattered in it, while his eyes grew wide and scared. Gohan and Chi Chi looked at him, him reacting so suddenly to nothing was odd, and usually meant trouble.  
  
"Goten, what is it?" Chi Chi asked, now again worried.  
  
"Can't you feel it?" He asked looking ready to cry.  
  
Gohan blinked and then gasped, dropping the frying pan. Tears sprung to Chi Chi's eyes as she suddenly let out a scream.  
  
"I. . .can't feel dad anymore. . ." Goten exclaimed as Gohan ran to Chi Chi trying to comfort her.  
  
  
  
Well, do you think I should continue? Please be honest, even though it's my first fan fiction ever, I'd like some honest opinions! Thanks! 


	2. The Hunt is On

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or the characters contained (ALL except for Thrake ^_^). Somehow, I wish I was that creative. -_-;  
  
Warning: There is cussing in this fanfic.that and it's my first one, so it probably just sucks. Be kind! Arigato!  
  
Copyright 2002 Elizabeth Abbott  
  
A Gift Made of Stone  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2 - The Hunt is On  
  
"I said I. . .can't feel dad anymore. . ." Goten exclaimed, shaking profusely.  
  
"Neither can I Goten. . .I don't know why either. . .I didn't feel any other major powers." Gohan said, placing his hands on Chi Chi's shoulders, trying to keep her calm.  
  
"Whatever is going on. . .it can't be what we think it is. It just can't be!" Chi Chi exclaimed, obviously upset and shaking. "We have to find him."  
  
"Mom. . .You know as well as I do if we can't feel Dad's life force he's. . ."  
  
"Gohan don't start with me!" Chi Chi interrupted, standing up and pushing him out of the way.  
  
Both of the Son boys looked up at their mother. Her power level for some reason was off the charts, something that had never happened with her. She had anger in her eyes, and both of them realized that it was not good. Their mother that angry could only lead to trouble. Gohan put his hands back on his mother's shoulders, trying to sit her back down. Suddenly, a burst of energy sent him flying backwards, and Chi Chi turned around and looked at him.  
  
"We're going to find your father. I'm sick and tired of always just sitting around while he goes off and risks his life. It's my turn to fight." She said, looking quite serious.  
  
Goten and Gohan looked at each other. Neither of them had ever felt their mother this strong, or this serious. Goten nodded at his brother and then looked up at Chi Chi. 'Mom, I don't know how you're going to do it, but I'm going to follow you' he thought.  
  
Chi Chi turned around and went outside, waiting for the boys to follow. "You two are good at flying, I'm not perfect yet, so I'm going to call nimbus."  
  
"He'll come TO YOU?!" Gohan exclaimed looking quite surprised.  
  
Chi Chi just smiled and called for Nimbus, who came as soon as was called. She hopped on him and took off, leaving the boys behind. They took off after her and the hunt for Goku was on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ugh. . .what was that?" Goku stuttered, unable to move. "I can't move anything, everything hurts so much."  
  
He struggled to look over at the space ship which was now obviously empty. 'All I remember is a blast coming from it and being thrown backwards' Goku thought to himself. He closed his eyes and tried to picture what had happened, to no avail. 'What kind of new enemy is this that's so powerful, yet undetectable. . .this isn't right at all.' He closed his eyes and drifted back into unconsciousness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goten fell behind the others before coming to a complete stop and closing his eyes. Chi Chi and Gohan stopped, looking back at Goten before flying back over to him.  
  
"Goten, what is it?" Chi Chi asked  
  
"It's dad. I feel him, but it's faint. I can't tell where it's coming from."  
  
"What do you mean, 'it's faint'?" Gohan poked Goten, making him open his eyes.  
  
"I mean it's faint. I can barely feel him. It's like he's been really hurt." Goten blinked. "But how. . .is that possible? How could dad be hurt, I can't sense anything that would hurt him. . ."  
  
Chi Chi cried out "Oh no! Maybe it's his heart again!"  
  
"No," Goten shook his head "It doesn't feel like that. It feels like he's been beaten"  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Gohan said, taking off, with Chi Chi and Goten right in tow.  
  
'Wherever you are Goku, we'll find you, and we'll bring you home. . .I promise." Chi Chi thought to herself  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goku opened his eyes once again, struggling to move his body. Suddenly a foot came down on his chest. He let out a scream.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" A voice boomed from above him.  
  
Goku squinted his eyes, trying to get a good look at the person the voice was coming out of. For some reason, he couldn't see his face. He wore armor like a Saiyan, but didn't look human, Saiyan, or anywhere in between. His skin was a odd color and he had many muscles. In fact, he was the biggest person Goku had ever seen.  
  
"You stay down. You're too much a threat to me Son Goku." The voice said again, pressing down on him.  
  
"How do you know my name?!" Goku cried out as loudly as he could only to get blasted in the face.  
  
"Thrake knows all about you Goku. And Thrake doesn't like you at all. Now you shut up and die here, like a good Saiyan." Thrake laughed and took his foot off of Goku's chest, kicking him to the side. Goku let out a moan and slipped back into unconsciousness.  
  
"Good night, Son Goku." Thrake said, walking away and laughing hysterically. 


	3. The Panic Sets In

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or the characters contained (ALL except for Thrake ^_^). Somehow, I wish I was that creative. -_-;  
  
Warning: There is cussing in this fanfic.that and it's my first one, so it probably just sucks. Be kind! Arigato!  
  
Ok, and by the way, here are the ages of Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. ^^ (I don't know if these are accurate to the anime, oh well if they're not. *blushes*)  
  
Gohan: 23 Goten: 10 Trunks: 11  
  
Copyright 2002 Elizabeth Abbott  
  
The Heart Made of Stone  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3 - The Panic Sets In  
  
Chi Chi looked franticly on the ground below her for Goku. She could feel his ki, but just barely. It wasn't odd for Goku to go running off on his own, but for him to just suddenly fade out, that was odd. Scary even. She looked over at Gohan and Goten. 'They're looking so hard, they know how much it means to me. . .' she thought to herself. She tried calling out to Goku with her mind several times and then shrugged it off as her panicking. 'What am I doing? He can't hear my thoughts. . .' she shook her head and cups her hands over her mouth.  
  
"GOKU!" she called. She heard the boys calling too. Something just wasn't right here, she could feel it. If only she could find some trace of him.  
  
"Mom. . ." Gohan called back. Chi Chi looked up "Vegeta and Trunks are down there, I'm gonna go see if I can get them to help."  
  
"Okay!" Chi Chi replied. 'Oh great' she thought to herself 'let's have the entire planet look for him while we're at it. . .'  
  
Goten flew far ahead of her and then stopped, allowing her to catch up with him. He hopped onto Nimbus with her and looked from the other side.  
  
"Mom, do you think we'll find Dad?" Goten asked, with worry in his voice.  
  
"Of course we will Goten," she said hugging him tightly "I just know we will."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan flew down towards where Vegeta and Trunks were training. Trying very hard to avoid any stray ki blasts from Trunks. He started running towards them, but he already got their attention.  
  
"Gohan-san!" Trunks exclaimed waving at Gohan and running to meet him halfway.  
  
"Heyya Trunks-san," Gohan smiled for the first time since he started looking for his father, ruffling Trunks' hair. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Me and dad are training!" Trunks exclaimed sensing his father coming up behind him.  
  
"What are you doing here Gohan?" Vegeta said sternly, placing a hand on Trunk's shoulder.  
  
"It's Dad." Gohan started.  
  
"Kakarot? What's wrong with him?" Vegeta blurted out suddenly.  
  
Gohan takes a step back, obviously taken aback by Vegeta's sudden outburst. "Well, truth is. . .we can't find him, and we can barely feel him. . ."  
  
"WHAT?!" Trunks and Vegeta exclaim at the same time.  
  
"I need you to help us find him. If you would" Gohan pleaded.  
  
Vegeta walked closer to Gohan and placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Lead the way" he said very sternly.  
  
With that they were off, streaking the sky calling Goku's name and praying that they find him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goku moaned softly. The pain was unbearable. It was the first time in his life it's been like this. He couldn't understand what, or who, could do such a thing. It just wasn't possible! He wasn't scared of death, but goddamn it, it was Chi Chi's birthday. . .and he was just brought back, he didn't want to die again. Chi Chi. . .he could almost hear her voice again. She had such a wonderful voice. He opened his eyes slightly and could swear that he could see her too. 'I must be really out of it' he thought.  
  
"Goku! Goku! Wake up Goku!" Chi Chi cried, shaking him just a little  
  
"Mom, I really think he's out of it" Goten said to her, bent over in front of his dad trying to wake him up as well.  
  
"Chi. . . . . .Chi. . . . ." Goku stuttered, very quietly. He fluttered his eyelids and moaned in pain  
  
"Goku!" Chi Chi exclaimed "Goten, go find your brother, now! Meet me back at the house, I'm taking him home" she instructed.  
  
Goten nodded once and was on his way. Chi Chi tried to lift Goku but couldn't do it. 'Come on Goku, work with me here' she thought. She put his arm around her shoulder and made him get on his feet.  
  
"Flying Nimbus!" she called and placed him on Nimbus, sitting next to him and taking off towards the house.  
  
Thrake stepped out of the shadows of the nearby forest, watching Chi Chi and Goku fly away. . .  
  
"So. The rest of the Sons have come out to play. No bother. I'll take care of the two sons and have the wife all to myself. You'll regret the day you ever stole my precious extorite. . ."  
  
Thrake gripped at his chest and stumbled a little bit, coughing and looking back up at the sky.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to all that have posted reviewies so far!  
  
chichi: Well, here ya go. I got the 3rd chapter up and I'd say it's pretty good. For some reason I'm really good at dramatic foreshadowing.  
  
Lady Nightshade: Not sure if I'm supposed to take that as a complement or what, but I'll take it!  
  
Suthaze: Thanks for stickin in with me! I appreciate the comments and the suggestions, and I'm gonna try to keep it all coming fast!  
  
Stick around, more coming really soon! 


	4. An Argument Won

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or the characters contained (ALL except for Thrake ^_^). Somehow, I wish I was that creative. -_-;  
  
Warning: There is cussing in this fanfic...that and it's my first one, so it probably just sucks. Be kind! Arigato!  
  
Copyright 2002 Elizabeth Abbott  
  
The Heart Made of Stone  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4 - An Argument Won  
  
Chi Chi landed with nimbus in front of their house, jumping off and putting Goku's arm around her shoulder again. 'Come on Goku, I know you can do it' she whispered. She got him off of nimbus and started walking with him to the house. Goku was mumbling incoherent things and waving his left arm. Something happened, that was for sure, if only she just knew what. Suddenly, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta all landed Vegeta and Gohan taking Goku out of Chi Chi's hands and taking him inside. Chi Chi watched them, just standing there. 'Oh God.' she thought to herself 'What do I do?' She trembled, not able to move from that spot.  
  
"Mom..." Goten called, pulling at his mom's pant leg, "Mom, can we go inside?"  
  
Chi Chi nodded blankly and Goten and Trunks ran inside. Vegeta walked out, standing in front of her. He shook her a little bit to snap her back into reality.  
  
"Chi Chi, Kakarot will be fine. I had an extra senzu bean and we gave it to him." he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Go in, talk to him."  
  
Chi Chi nodded, walking past him and into the house. 'Happy Birthday to me' she muttered under her breath and walked into their bedroom. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks all looked up at her, smiling just a little at how unorganized she looked. It was out of the ordinary for her to have messed up hair and unsituated clothes. But she did, and she didn't seem to care any. She looked at them, and they took it as their cue to leave. She sat on the bed next to Goku, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. He opened his eyes just a little, smiling at her. Placing his hand on her face and wiping the tears from her cheeks he sat up completely and opened his arms. Chi Chi fell into them, feeling him wrap his arms around her tightly and resting his head upon hers.  
  
"I'm ok now Chi Chi." He whispered into her ear "See? I'm just as good as I was before. . ."  
  
She looked up into his eyes, not being able to help but smile at the ridiculous grin on his face. "Goku, please tell me what happened." she pleaded, her eyes wide with concern.  
  
"Um. . .well. . .um. . .actually. . .I don't know what happened exactly. . ." Goku said, rubbing the back of his head and trying to think. "All I remember is flying backwards, passing out. . .and a. . .big guy. . .named Thrake. . ." Goku's eyes widened.  
  
"Goku, could this be. . .a new enemy?" Chi Chi asked, prying a little more than she should have.  
  
"I'm pretty sure. He seemed pretty hell bent on my destruction." Goku said looking back down at Chi Chi. "I'm going to have to let everyone know, and go back into to training." He smiled, then immediately frowned.  
  
"I'm coming with you this time." Chi Chi exclaimed suddenly. She cupped her mouth with her hand, looking at the worry come over Goku's face.  
  
"You're not strong enough Chi Chi. You'd never make it if this guy knocked me completely out" Goku said, placing a hair in front of her face out of the way very gently.  
  
"I'll train with you. Make me strong Goku, I'm tired of sitting and waiting, wondering if you're ok. It's time for me to fight." She said strongly, leaning closer to his face.  
  
"I'm not going to win this one, am I?" he whispered, leaning in closer to her.  
  
"Nope." She smiled, inches away from his face  
  
"Then. . .we'll start. . .training. . .right after. . .we. . .spend some time together. . ." he said in a faint voice, pressing his lips against hers and placing his hand on the back of her head.  
  
Gohan smiled in the doorway, it didn't bother him to see his parents kissing anymore. He chuckled and slowly closed the door behind him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thrake stumbled up the hill. It was getting more and more difficult to breathe on this god-forsaken planet. If only he could find the Extorite, he could restore his life energy. Damn that Goku, he was sure that Goku had it. But where. He bent down near the river and took a drink. It helped, but only a little. Thrake remembered being a little boy back on Trighte, his home planet, and hearing all the wonderful stories about the planet Earth. 'It's nothing but a waist. Nothing here to even be excited about. Except my Extorite' he thought hastily. He closed his eyes and took a small chunk of it out of his pocket. The pink and white swirls dance on the smooth round stone. Placing it in his mouth for only a second, it disappeared. 'Damn, that was my last piece. I have to find the rest of it'. He stood up.  
  
"I will find it and then I will destroy this miserable planet and all that lives on it!" he cried out  
  
He laughed hysterically, his maniacal laughter ringing out into the small city below. 


	5. A Lesson and A Gift

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or the characters contained (ALL except for Thrake ^_^). Somehow, I wish I was that creative. -_-;  
  
Warning: There is cussing in this fanfic...that and it's my first one, so it probably just sucks. Be kind! Arigato!  
  
YAY Reviewies! Ok, thanks to everyone that's reviewed. . .here's the scoop.  
  
Polka Dot: Yes he did hehe and what a fun way to make it prettier!  
  
Lady Nightshade: All I can tell you is that you'll see. He's a typical very angry DBZ enemy -_-;;; bent on revenge and taking over the world. It'll all tie together in the end.  
  
Leigh: Thank you so much! Ask and you shall receive!  
  
mAc Chaos: Thank you for pointing out something I already knew. Just remember, this is fan FICTION and I can make it whatever I want *sticks her tongue out anime style at you*  
  
This chapter I actually wrote the old fashion way, go figure that. 5 college ruled pages and 4 aspirin for sore hand later, here it is, I really like it, and it concentrates a lot on the romance aspect of the story. Enjoy!  
  
Copyright 2002 Elizabeth Abbott  
  
The Heart Made of Stone  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5 - A Lesson and A Gift  
  
"Again" he said sternly. He stood, arms crossed, not looking like he was moving any time soon. The progress she had made was amazing. Over the last two weeks all she had wanted to do was train. She didn't even take the time to cook like she always used to. Goku smiled at as he thought about how hard she had worked. It was that determination that he always admired about her, she just never really had anywhere to put it.  
  
'Nowhere, heh. She's got something to do with it now doesn't she?' he mused to himself.  
  
She would need it too. Goku had fought Thrake before he fled. He seemed much weaker than he was before, even though he could still easily overpower Goku. It worried him, but he hoped that Thrake's downfall in power continued. Not a single person but Goku could believe what Chi Chi had accomplished. Not only had she perfected flying, but she finally learned how to control her ki. Now it just was a matter of getting stronger.  
  
She formed several ki balls and threw them straight up into the air. Breathing heavily, she brushed the hair out of her face. It had long falling out of the neat bun she usually had it in. She kicked at an imaginary enemy and let out a rather loud yell that even took Goku off guard. Suddenly she turned, firing a large ki beam directly at Goku's head. He easily dodged it, letting it singe the flowers in her garden. She stopped and watched them wither and burn.  
  
"Chi Chi! What the holy hell are you doing?" He yelled angrily, standing directly in front of her.  
  
"Goku, I'm tried, I'm hungry, and I seriously don't think I'm ever going to be ready." She said with hints of dejection and disappointment in her voice.  
  
Goku's face softened. She had been working extremely hard. He placed his hand on her shoulder, leaning into her as close as he could and whispered, "Catch me, that is, if you can" and took off into the sky, laughing and smiling.  
  
She watched him, let out a noise that was half giddy pleasure and half annoyance and took off after him. He saw her coming up behind him, and he laughed loudly.  
  
"Wow Chi Chi, you sure are fast!" he laughed, taunting her a little doing a spin in midair.  
  
Chi Chi let out a low growl coming from the bottom of her throat. He waved and smiled, flying faster than she could ever hope to achieve. She could barely see him in the distance soon. Suddenly, she felt. . .tickling. . .from underneath her. Her entire body shook with laughter as she looked down, throwing her arms around her husband who now lied below her. They fell towards the Earth until just a few inches from the surface where they hovered for a few moments before softly hitting the ground. They kissed, full of passion and love, something they hadn't done since her birthday. After several moments they pulled away from each other. A smile spread quickly across Chi Chi's face as she scrunched her nose, standing up and looking up at the bright blue sky. Goku stood behind her, his arms wrapped tightly across her waist.  
  
"Chi Chi, you are learning quickly and gaining power faster than anyone ever imagined." Goku said quietly. "Thrake is losing power. I noticed it when I fought with him."  
  
Chi Chi softly gasped. She turned around to face Goku, his face looked extremely serious.  
  
"If that continues, we will have no problems beating him together." He looked down at her, a small smile beginning to form across his face. "You'll be ready."  
  
She smiled. If Goku thought she could do it, then she had to do it. The last thing she wanted to do was let him down. Suddenly, he took her hand, leading her into the forest.  
  
"I never got the chance to give you your birthday present." He beamed.  
  
Chi Chi looked puzzled but laughed as she allowed herself to be drug along Goku's side. He suddenly dropped her hand, looking very confused. He walked towards some bushed and pulled them back revealing a beautiful heart shaped rock, about half the height and twice the width of him. She squealed happily, running up and touching the smooth surface, marveling at the pink and white swirls and giggling at the words "I love you" carved on the front. She looked up at Goku to thank him, her smile fading upon seeing the confused look on his face.  
  
"Goku, what's wrong?" she asked clinging to his arm. "I love it. . ."  
  
"IT SHRUNK!" he interrupted, seemingly quite dumbfounded.  
  
"It. . .shrunk?" Chi Chi asked, sure that Goku had lost it.  
  
"It was 4 times this big Chi Chi, honest it was! I had to climb on top of it to carve it!" he replied scratching his head in the usual manner.  
  
"Goku, it's really ok. . .it probably is just like," Chi Chi struggled for an explanation "maybe it's an old sea sponge or something and lost all it's water while petrifying and shrunk?" She shook her head, he would never buy that.  
  
"Yeah, maybe you're right" he replied, shrugging the confusion off.  
  
*Chi Chi sweatdrop* 'That's my Goku. . .' she thought.  
  
"Well, I love it and it's just the perfect size for me, don't you think?" she smiled, hugging his arm and smiling up at him.  
  
He nodded, smiling back down at her. He walked over to it, and picked it up. However, when he did, a large piece broke off the back of it, falling to the ground. He cried out, upset that for all the work he put into it, now it was breaking?!  
  
"I ruined it!" he exclaimed, both angry and heartbroken.  
  
Chi Chi looked at it and smiled, touching where the piece had fallen out. "No! No look, that made it smoother back here see? It was probably supposed to fall off." She said, running his hand across the back of it.  
  
"You. . .you're sure you like it?" he asked, looking down on her with worried eyes.  
  
"I'm positive that I love it." She leaned up on her toes, kissing him soft and quickly.  
  
The smile returned to his face. "Well then," he said looking towards the broken piece. "What should we do with that?"  
  
"It's so beautiful, let's leave it here for someone to find. It'll make someone really happy." She replied, a sparkle in her eye, giggling softly.  
  
Goku chuckled. The sparkle in her eyes and the smile on her face made her glow. Glow the way she had always used to. It was something he hadn't seen in a long time. He kissed her, putting one arm around her and another around the present and as quick as ever, took off for home, leaving the one single piece of the shiny rock. . .behind. 


	6. The Time For Action Comes

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or the characters contained (ALL except for Thrake ^_^). Somehow, I wish I was that creative. -_-;  
  
Warning: There is cussing in this fanfic...that and it's my first one, so it probably just sucks. Be kind! Arigato!  
  
YAY Reviewies! Ok, thanks to everyone that's reviewed. . .here's the scoop.  
  
Slightlycrazedluv: mmm thankies! I'm trying so hard not to forget that romance, that's what we've come to grow and love from Chi Chi and Goku, right? ^_^\\//  
  
Hehe, this is where the action gets involved. It just keeps getting better and better too. Mmm some good old fashion DBZ fighting will be happening in some really soon chapters. Not this one, but more likely than than not the next, just for those of you that are like, clinging to the edge of your seats. ^^ I'm at work right now, so I'm pounding this out and working on work when the boss passes. WOO! And omg does this happen to anyone else.read the title and then listen.does the opening title music from the dub pop in your head??? OO;;;;;  
  
Copyright 2002 Elizabeth Abbott  
  
The Heart Made of Stone  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6 - The Time for Action Comes  
  
It glistened in the sunlight. The smoothness only made it sparkle that much more. His eyes grew wide as he looked at it. It was a piece, he needed one so badly. A week ago Goku found him and fought him, it took so much out of him before he was able to flee from the battle. He didn't want Son Goku to see his weakness, he needed to be at full strength when he faced him. He disappeared as quickly as he appeared, that's how it always was. He picked up the piece, breaking it in half and smiling. 'This time,' he thought 'I'll be ready for you. Then I'll get my revenge on you, and get my Extorite. Yes, that's all that matters anymore. My Extorite, and my revenge.' A smile creeped across his face as he broke one of the halves in half again and placed it in his mouth. He stood up, feeling his body grow to it's original size once more. 'Let's see' he thought 'What is going to get you to come out and take the revenge I have to give you?' he smiled once again.  
  
"I wonder how Goku would feel to be all alone. No family, no friends, just him" he clenched his fist, looking down at the ground and swallowing a lump in his throat "Feel what I've felt for years on end,"  
  
He made up his mind and took off towards the sky. The first place he would be heading is Capsule Corp. 'Eliminate the friends first' he thought smugly 'then. . .your family. . .is mine'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chi Chi stood at the stove, stirring her latest creation and humming happily to herself. Goku stood behind her and smiled, arms wrapped around her waist and squeezing her occasionally. She giggled and let him taste a little of her Stir-Fry off the spoon. He smiled ecstatically. But he loved anything she cooked, so he wasn't really a good judge of character. They were alone in the house for the first time in ages. Goten was with Trunks at his house and Gohan had taken Videl out on a date.  
  
Goku smiled at Chi Chi, turning her around in his arms and kissing her softly. 'So beautiful' he thought to himself, touching her cheek. She blushed, still not loosing that glow she had the day he gave her the birthday present. It now sat in the corner, propped up and in a shrine all it's own. She had shown every single person that came in that present, she was so proud that he had made it for her.  
  
Suddenly, a very damaged Piccolo, storming into the doorway broke the moment. "Goku, Chi Chi. . ." and with that, he passed out right in front of them.  
  
"PICCOLO-SAN!" Chi Chi screamed, running to him and kneeling in front of him, looking at his injuries  
  
"Piccolo, what happened?" Goku said, kneeling next to Chi Chi placing a hand on his shoulder  
  
"Thrake. . .Capsule Corp. . .Goten. . ." Piccolo got out before finally passing out  
  
"Oh my God, GOTEN!" they both said at the same time, running outside and taking off for Capsule Corp as fast as they could fly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Put. . .me. . .down. . .!" Goten screamed flailing his arms and legs, firing ki blasts that didn't affect the more powerful Thrake.  
  
Thrake held Goten up by his shirt and waited, feeling Goku and Chi Chi approaching. Suddenly, there they were, floating in mid air in front of him. He laughed firing a ki blast right at Goten, causing him to pass out, clinging onto life.  
  
"GOTEN!" Chi Chi screamed, starting to move towards him, but Goku put his arm in front of her. She let out a small helpless noise from the back of her throat and backed off, backing somewhat behind him.  
  
Thrake smiled, holding the boy up and smiling "Enjoy these last few days with what you have left Goku. For they will be your last"  
  
With that Thrake took off, Goten in arm, and soon disappeared out of their site. Chi Chi turned to Goku, tears streaming down her face. Everyone had luckily survived, and looked up to see Chi Chi reach back and slap Goku right across the face. Sobs racked her body and Goku just stood there, face turned from the blow he had just been dealt. Chi Chi shook uncontrollably, knowing they could have done something, and didn't, well, that was just too much to deal with. She took off, not knowing where she was going or what she was doing. Half expecting that Goku would follow her, completely not wanting him too.  
  
Kuririn flew up to Goku, hovering in front of him. He was surprised, Goku so rarely showed emotion when he was pumped up for a fight. But there it was. A single tear on his cheek where Chi Chi had struck him.  
  
"G. . .Goku" Kuririn started, Goku looked up at him "Are you going to go after her?"  
  
"No." he said firmly "She has to figure this out on her own" and he took off in the opposite direction, towards home. 


	7. Passion and Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or the characters contained (ALL except for Thrake ^_^). Somehow, I wish I was that creative. -_-;  
  
Warning: There is cussing in this fanfic...that and it's my first one, so it probably just sucks. Be kind! Arigato!  
  
YAY Reviewies! Ok, thanks to everyone that's reviewed. . .here's the scoop.  
  
Serina Tsuki: Thank you.I just hope these next chapters are what you're looking for  
  
Polka dot: Read on and find out what there is to figure out. And I know. . .you really feel for Thrake. . .until he goes after the ones you love. . .mmm plot twists  
  
Nofretete: I figured it was time to give Chi Chi a chance. We all know she's the headstrong woman and why should Bulma, Videl, and 18 be the only ones fighting, huh huh huh???  
  
Lady Nightshade: Once again. . .arigato!  
  
Tonibelle: We'll just have to wait and see if anything happens to them, won't we. Thanks for the compliment and read on!  
  
W00t. If I had known it'd be this easy to confuse the HELL out of people I'd of started doing it earlier. j/k. Nah, this just all leans back on "don't doubt my artistic vision" if I write something, chances are, I have the satisfier to it in a later chapter. I'm seeming to start to get quite a following and let me tell you, I'm extremely flattered. I'm starting to think that for my first story this one's turning out pretty good. Also, please don't be surprised. None of the fights are going to be detailed except for the last one. So more likely than not if Chi Chi or Goku aren't the ones fighting, you're gonna come in right at the end of the fight. This is not only for time purposes, but my brain doesn't work THAT well. ^_^!!! Hope you guys like this chapter!  
  
Copyright 2002 Elizabeth Abbott  
  
The Heart Made of Stone  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7 - Passion and Pain  
  
'What have I done?' she thought to herself. The tears blurred her vision. 'I don't even know where I'm going.' She looked down at the ground, no recognizing any of the landscape below her. 'I shouldn't have done that to Goku.' She sped up, trying to dry the tears on her face. 'He needs me now and I need him, what is wrong with me that I can't see that? What's wrong with me that I turned my back on that?'  
  
"Mom!" A voice called from behind her.  
  
"Chi Chi, wait up!" called another one.  
  
She stopped, turning around suddenly to see who exactly had the nerve to follow her. Before she knew it, three super saiyan warriors floated inches away from her.  
  
"Woman, are you out of your mind??" An angry Vegeta yelled out at her.  
  
His eyes burned. She flinched looking at Gohan and Trunks. Gohan looked hurt and Trunk's face was filled with confusion. She already felt bad enough; she didn't need their reminders to her wrongdoings. She twisted the material of her skirt in her fists and looked back down at the ground, the tears flowing readily now.  
  
"I know what I did," she choked out. "I'm not proud of it." Gohan came closer to her and she pushed him away "But goddamn it, if he's not going to save our son, I am!"  
  
They just looked at her. Something like this would have normally struck them as funny coming from her, but they knew she was serious. Gohan's ki flared up as a smile slowly appeared across his face. Vegeta chuckled at her and Trunks just shook his head.  
  
"You're headstrong woman" Vegeta smiled suddenly turning SSJ.  
  
The other two did the same and she just watched in horror. 'What are they going to do? They're not going to leave me behind or. . .make sure. . .I don't go. . .' she shook and looked at them. Trunks flew up to her, inches away from her face. She closed her eyes so she couldn't see what was coming to her.  
  
"We're coming with you." He said softly.  
  
She quickly opened her eyes. His face looked serious. Blinking she reached out and took him in her arms, hugging him tightly. She didn't really know why, it just felt right. Of course, Vegeta wasn't happy about it, that was clear. But he didn't say anything. When she let go, he smiled at her, flying just above her head.  
  
"Let's go find Goten" Gohan said  
  
Chi Chi nodded once, and without another word the four of them took off. 'Don't worry Goten, we're coming' she thought, smiling at her new found help.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goku landed in front of his house, his cheek still stinging where her hand had connected. He rubbed it, closing his eyes for just a moment. Why couldn't she understand, if they would have acted then, Goten would have been killed for sure. This at least, gave him some time.  
  
"I should have gone after her" he mused quietly to himself.  
  
"Then why didn't you?" replied a stern voice from behind him.  
  
He spun around. There was Piccolo; arms crossed looking serious as ever. Out from behind him stepped Yamcha and Kuririn, their eyes piercing yet understanding bore into him.  
  
Kuririn smiled his half crooked smile. "You took the long way home Goku."  
  
"Why didn't you go after her?" Piccolo repeated.  
  
"She'll come back." Goku said loud enough to almost convince himself of it too. "She just needs to cool off and figure out why I did what I did."  
  
"She can't come back if she's dead!" Outburst Yamcha.  
  
He had become very protective of Chi Chi over the years. Goku couldn't blame him; Chi Chi was extremely beautiful, extremely kind. Goku narrowed his eyes and just looked at all of them.  
  
"She will be fine. If I have taught her anything, it's how to use her head in battle. . ."  
  
Suddenly, a huge explosion coming from inside the house cut him off mid sentence. The all ran inside, coughing from the excessive amount of smoke filling the kitchen. When the smoke finally cleared the source of the explosion was clear. The heart he had given her had exploded, but instead of shattering into thousands of pieces, it shrunk again, now the size of a large pebble. He walked over to it, picking it up and turning it over and over in his hand, squinting at it.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" he said softly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta flew backwards, hitting the side of Thrake's spaceship, hard. He yelled out, but in a fashion all his own went right back after Thrake. Gohan placed his hand over Chi Chi's mouth, restraining her. He knew his mother all too well and knew if she was able to, she'd be all up in the battle between Vegeta and Thrake. Hell, he wanted to get involved himself but Vegeta in his own cocky assed way sword up and down that he could defeat Thrake himself. But that was nothing new for him.  
  
But this was just wrong. Vegeta was already at SSJ 2, and Thrake was throwing him around like a rag doll. Gohan looked over at trunks. He could only imagine how much Trunks wanted to get involved. The anger burned in his eyes and he watched his father fighting, and losing. Suddenly Trunk's eyes grew wide. Gohan looked up to see Vegeta hanging limply from Thrake's grip, much like Goten did. Chi Chi squirmed in Gohan's grip, and he tightened his grip on her.  
  
"Mom don't move!" Gohan whispered in her ear fiercely.  
  
She bit his hand and Gohan yelled out helplessly causing Thrake to look at the three of them, standing helplessly among the bushes. A smiled appeared across his face as he held his hand out, blasting Vegeta the same way he blasted Goten.  
  
"Dad!" screamed Trunks, scared to move.  
  
"Vegeta!!!" Chi Chi screamed, lunging forward and breaking out of Gohan's arms. 


	8. Truth and Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or the characters contained (ALL except for Thrake ^_^). Somehow, I wish I was that creative. -_-;  
  
Warning: There is cussing in this fanfic. . .plus some mushyness and violence. Mmm. . .and this is my first fan fic EVER!!!  
  
YAY Reviewies! Ok, thanks to everyone that's reviewed. . .here's the scoop.  
  
Aaron: JUST because you're my boyfriend. =P -giggles- nah, thanks for the suggestions; I know a lot of them were from your original post before I explained my vision. ^_^ -kisses-  
  
Polka Dot: LOL agreed. . .but so true of him, nei?  
  
Nisha: Thank you! I've come to realize this myself. . .and I thought I would do bad. . .^_~  
  
Lady Nightshade: hehe, I wove you thankies!!  
  
Nofretete: I got that impression a long time ago for some reason, and I think if Goku and Chi Chi wouldn't be together, they'd be a cute couple!  
  
I'm tired, I'm crabby and I'm bored. Weeee all the right reasons to write this chapter tonight. I've got an hour before I have to go home and I really wanted to update something for you guys since I won't be online tomorrow. ^_^ I hope everyone has a good time reading this. . .no matter how it turns out. . .  
  
Copyright 2002 Elizabeth Abbott  
  
The Heart Made of Stone  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8 - Truth and Consequences  
  
Chi Chi flew out of Gohan's arms, not really understanding why. 'I haven't ever gotten along with Vegeta well, but I have to save him.' She thought. She heard Gohan yelling at her, and Trunks screaming obscenities. This was not like her, she usually was the one that did what she had done. What had her training done to her??  
  
Thrake smiled at her, throwing Vegeta to the side. He fell lifelessly to the ground. Chi Chi was sure he was dead. She flinched as she watched Trunks run to him, yelling and shaking him, refusing to believe he was dead. Thrake started laughing, bringing Chi Chi back to reality, looking him straight in the eyes. She was scared now. If Vegeta couldn't bring him down at least a little bit, nothing would. He reached in his shirt and pulled out a piece of Extorite popping it in his mouth. Chi Chi's eyes grew big as she watched him grow in size and heal instantly before her eyes. 'That. . .wasn't a senzu bean. It looked like.my stone!' Thrake taunted her landing, moving side to side, not letting her know anything.  
  
"You think you can take me woman?" he laughed, tauntingly  
  
"No." she replied honestly, landing in front of him. "But I'm going to try my best." She looked up at him with determination in her face. "for my family."  
  
She powered up to as high as she could reach and lunged forward, fists outthrust, ready to attack. Thrake just laughed at her, her power level wasn't anywhere near anything that would threaten him. Gohan watched in horror as his mother kicked, punched and everything else she could do to him, and Thrake just continued to laugh. 'He's wearing her out' he thought, fists and teeth clenched. 'I gotta do something. . .' Chi Chi stumbled backwards, out of breath. She still looked very determined to beat him. She knew she couldn't but goddamn it she was going to die trying.  
  
Thrake stepped back. "Now you'll see what the people that have faced me before now wish they hadn't!"  
  
With that he thrust his hand forward, and a bright light began to form. Chi Chi's eyes grew wide as she looked at it, her fear paralyzing her. Gohan screamed out, moving forward towards the two of them. Without warning a powerful beam erupted from Thrake's hand. Chi Chi watched in horror and gasped as it struck, and connected.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Piccolo looked up from the table they all sat around. Something wasn't right. He could feel ki's dying out. The look on his face let the others know that something wasn't right. Goku leaned forward.  
  
"What is it Piccolo?" he asked, taking a drink.  
  
"People are dying." Piccolo said very somberly.  
  
Goku dropped his glass. He hadn't been paying attention but Piccolo was right. He could sense people gone. But what people. . .he couldn't figure out. They were too far away. Suddenly, a horrible realization came to his mind.  
  
"Chi Chi" he barely mumbled, his lips drying out and tears coming to his eyes.  
  
He stood up quickly, slamming his hands on the table. "Where are the others?" he demanded.  
  
The three of them looked at him funny. "What others Goku?" Kuririn asked him.  
  
"Why are you the only three that came here?" Goku asked again, making himself clearer this time.  
  
When it dawned on them what he meant, their faces fell quickly. Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan all left after Chi Chi, but they should have brought her back by now. Goku knew in an instant what they were all thinking and grabbed the small piece of Extorite left on the table and ran out the door, flying in the direction towards where Chi Chi had flown off in. The others got up and followed, but by the time they got outside, Goku was already long gone.  
  
'There's something wrong with Chi Chi, I can feel it in my gut.' Goku thought to himself, turning SSJ, and then SSJ2 more from pure anger than the fact that he needed to.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chi Chi opened her eyes slowly. She felt her body, it was still in tact. No pain, that was odd. Then she looked up. She gasped in horror from what she saw.  
  
"G. . .Gohan!" She screamed.  
  
There he was, turned SSJ standing in front of her, arms held out to the side. 'He. . .he protected me??' she thought surprised, a tear falling down her cheek.  
  
"MOM, get away now!!" he yelled back at her, in a mix of anger and pain.  
  
She slinked back, running back into the forest. The tears flowed down her cheeks quickly as she continued to run. 'What was I thinking?' she thought to herself. 'I can't fight him!' She stopped, shaking from cold and tears. She wrapped her arms around her self and stood there, looking up at the sky. 'Goku, where are you, I need you. . .' She broke down, crumbling to her knees looking down at the ground. She felt powerless against this enemy, and now her oldest son was there, left to fight him alone. 'He can't beat him' she thought 'Vegeta couldn't even beat him. . .'  
  
"Stand up." said a voice in front of her, it sounded very stern.  
  
Chi Chi gasped, those shoes. . .those shoes were Goku's! She looked up, and there he was. Arms crossed looking angry and confused. She stood up, pouring herself into his arms, bursting into sobs. His face softened and he put a hand on top of her head, stroking her hair gently. Piccolo, Yamcha and Kuririn flew on ahead, feeling the amazing power levels battling it out.  
  
"Chi Chi tell me everything." Goku said quietly.  
  
Chi Chi hiccupped, looking up at Goku as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. She shook her head slowly and pulled out of his arms, pointing towards the battle occurring behind her.  
  
"Gohan. . ." she started.  
  
Goku's ki flared. He knew it. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.  
  
"Fighting?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.  
  
She nodded, taking off towards the area. He followed her, knowing already what lied up ahead. When they got there, the others were already there, hiding behind a bush, watching what was going on. Thrake was holding Gohan in the same way he held Gotten and Vegeta. Chi Chi screamed as Goku placed a hand on her shoulder. She knew what was about to happen. Thrake looked down at all of them and smiled.  
  
"Time to finish this." He snarled.  
  
He held his hand up towards Gohan, engulfing him in a powerful blast. 


	9. Family Sticks Together, Right?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or the characters contained (ALL except for Thrake ^_^). Somehow, I wish I was that creative. -_-;  
  
Warning: There is cussing in this fanfic. . .plus some mushyness and violence. Mmm. . .and this is my first fan fic EVER!!!  
  
Yeah, I know, I don't have much of an excuse for not updating in so long. -_- I'm actually quite ashamed of myself. I got a severe case of writers block for some reason and *ploop* there went all of my good ideas. But I'm back now and should be right on track! ^_^ I know there are going to be some of you out there that don't like this chapter cause you're such fans of other characters than Chi Chi and Goku, but I dun care...it's my fic...*blows kisses*  
  
Thanks to: Princess Hikaru, Lady Nightshade, Tonibelle, Nofretete, Chi- Chi, and chello for reviewing! It's finally up guys!  
  
Copyright 2002 Elizabeth Abbott  
  
The Heart Made of Stone  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9 -- Family Sticks Together, Right?!  
  
Screaming. Blood curdling, horrible screaming. Her tears stained the ground as she felt Goku's hand tighten on her shoulder. His power levels were rising steadily, but her son's well, that was disappearing. She looked up fearfully, screaming at what she now saw. Her son's body, crumbling to the ground, lifeless.  
  
"Goku" she heard Kuririn's voice tremble "What do we do now?"  
  
Chi Chi clinged to the side of Goku instinctively as he held his arm out in front of them. They took their cue and grabbed his arm. She felt Trunks grab onto her hand and she looked down at him. Goku took his free hand and put two fingers on his forehead. The suddenly were standing in front of their house. No Gohan, no Thrake. They had run away.  
  
She detached herself from him and slowly walked towards the house. She felt the eyes of four men and one child stare at her, dumbfounded.  
  
"Why didn't you fight him Goku?" she said quietly, her back to him.  
  
"Ch...Chi Chi..." Goku said quietly.  
  
She walked inside and shut the door. She stood there in the kitchen, unable to cry, unable to laugh ironically at the situation. Her hands were trembling, in fact her entire body was. 'I'm not this weak, I'm not!' she thought. She didn't understand why she was so scared. She had been through hell and back with Goku, seen horrible things, and had been eaten by a big pink monster. Suddenly, she felt two strong arms around her. She leaned back into them.  
  
"You aren't ready yet honey." The soft voice came to her.  
  
The tears came readily now. He turned her around and wiped the tears from her face. Grabbing her hand he opened it, placing the now small heart into it.  
  
Goku leaned in and whispered into her ear. "No matter what happens, I will always love you."  
  
She looked up at him, and before she could object, he stepped away, placed two fingers to his forehead, and was gone. She lunched forward. "Goku!" she screamed, bringing the others inside while reaching for a figure of her husband that was no longer there. Chi Chi fell to her knees, clutching the heart to her chest and crying.  
  
She looked up at the ceiling. "I'm not going to let you do this alone Goku..." she started, with a bit of anger in her voice, surprising the others. "I'm going to fight too."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thrake kicked the cage at his feet. "Wake up boy...I feel your daddy. Time to give him a show"  
  
Goten stirred a little, obviously injured and not feeling well at all. Thrake had given him something, but he wasn't sure what it was. He felt all weird inside, he felt...angry...  
  
Thrake opened the cage and let him out. Goten instantly turned super saiyan. 'It's like I can't control my own body! Mom...Dad...help me...' he thought, letting out a small cry. Thrake smirked, manipulation was so easy after making them drink niviquim from his home planet. Goten suddenly flew out of the space ship and landed in front of it, shocked to see his father.  
  
"Goten!" Goku yelled out, obviously surprised to see him alive.  
  
"I don't know you anymore..." Goten replied unwillingly, holding his hand out.  
  
Goku blinked. Was this really his son talking? "Goten, what are you talking about?"  
  
Suddenly Goku felt a sharp pain going through his body. He looked up and there was his son, firing ki blasts after ki blasts right into him. Goku, more shocked than anything, flew over to him, deflecting the ki blasts and directing them back at him. He looked up and there was Thrake, standing in the doorway of the spaceship.  
  
"YOU!" Goku cried out.  
  
Thrake smiled. "Return to me boy" he said with a smirk. With that Goten flew back to him. He placed a piece of Extorite into Goten's mouth, forcing him to chew and swallow it. Right before Goku's eyes, Goten grew in strength, strength unattainable by him before. Goku's eyes grew wide. 'That's...that's the stone! The stone I made Chi Chi's heart out of!' he thought  
  
"Now..." Thrake said matter-of-factly "You die."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chi Chi flew as fast as she could towards the spaceship, the others in tow. She knew she had to help Goku...she just had to! 'How selfish of him to try and fight that monster by himself.' she thought. She knew she was being ridiculous just thinking that but she was so angry. Why couldn't she fight? She was strong, she was able, she could do it! The spaceship came into view. She stopped suddenly, her eyes not believing what they saw.  
  
"Chi Chi what is it?" Trunks asked coming up behind her.  
  
"Goku...my...Goku...and my...Goten...are fighting..." she stumbled. "What...in the world...is going on??" 


	10. Consequences Of Your Actions

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or the characters contained (ALL except for Thrake ^_^). Somehow, I wish I was that creative. -_-;  
  
Warning: There is cussing in this fanfic. . .plus some mushyness and violence. Mmm. . .and this is my first fan fic EVER!!!  
  
Bloop. Yay…Chapter 10. Hyped up on caffeine and a recent problem with a friend that's got me all excited has helped me pound out this chapter. I'm basically taking my aggressions out. So what...it's a little more violent and has a little more cussing than my other chapters. I warned you in my disclaimer. XD I'm actually extremely proud of this chapter...much more than in the last chapter. (No...while I did like it...I wasn't exactly happy with it. I know I could have done ten times better but...eh...what ya gonna do?) I know it's a short chapter, but the shorter the chapter the more agonizingly painful it is to wait for the next one! XD I love you guys I really do! Sooooo enjoy the chapter...and hopefully this one will do the story justice.  
  
Thanks to: Lady Nightshade, Tonibelle, and J.Mo for reviewing! Thanks a lot guys!  
  
  
Copyright 2002 Elizabeth Abbott  
  
The Heart Made of Stone  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 10 -- Consequences of your actions  
  
She blinked. She could hardly move much less do anything that made ANY sense whatsoever. It wasn't the first time she had seen her husband and her youngest son fighting, but this was different. This was...real. 'Why?' she thought, her lips drying out as the others floated beside her.   
  
Before she knew it, an extremely fast purple streak darted in front of her eyes. Goten slammed up against the spaceship and Trunks, who had obviously caught him off guard, pinned him there.   
Goku's eyes grew wide as he looked at Trunks and suddenly with a scowl on his face looked up at the rest of them.   
  
"Chi Chi!" he cried waving his arms, "get out of here now!"  
  
Goten looked up and smirked. His mother. The one thing that made his father more vulnerable than anything else. A blast of sudden ki made Trunks fly directly backwards into a nearby tree. The force was so great it knocked him out cold. Goku's head snapped around just in time to see Goten take off and tackle his mother, slamming her right to the ground.   
  
Chi Chi screamed. A great pain ripped through her body as blood began to come out of her mouth. Her eyes involuntarily closed and a small, quiet moan slipped out of her lips. 'Why is everything getting so dark?' she thought foolishly. 'I can't feel anything...' she thought before finally passing out. Goten held her in his arms and with great speed, appeared back in front of the spaceship. Goku took one step forward before Thrake appeared.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you" he smirked  
  
"You fucking bastard!" Goku screamed out. He knew they had him. He wouldn't do anything to hurt Chi Chi...or put her in danger. And he had already succeeded in doing both.  
  
Goku clenched his fists and finally dropped his arms to the side. Thrake burst out in laughter and took Chi Chi from Goten, taking her into the spaceship. Goten walked over and picked up Trunks, flinging him over his shoulder. Trunks stirred and looked up at Goku, eyes pleading. Goku looked away as the door closed and the ship took off into the air.   
  
Kuririn flew next to Goku and looked up at him. "Goku...what are you doing? They'll leave taking everyone with them!"  
  
Goku looked up towards the sky "No. Thrake is having too much fun playing with me. It will wait. And I will be waiting for them."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goten sat cross-legged across from his best friend, waiting for him to wake up. He didn't really remember anything that happened, but his entire body hurt. His head hurt most of all. Trunks turned over in his sleep, waking up suddenly, feeling Goten's ki near him. Goten smiled at him and Trunks sat up extremely straight.   
  
"What the hell are you fucking smirking about? Proud of what you did?" Trunks said to him defiantly.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about Trunks?" Goten asked curiously, honestly not remembering anything that had happened.  
  
"Stop playing so dumb!" Trunks said sticking his nose in the air and crossing his arms "You fought me and your dad and knocked your mom out!"  
  
The color ran from Goten's face. Images and memories slowly crept back to him as he clenched his fists. Trunks leaned forward and looked at his face.  
  
"Woah...you really don't remember, do you?" he asked  
  
Goten shook his head, muttering a nuh uh just barely. Tears began to stream down his face as the images of his mother laying helpless after being body slammed by him. Why didn't he remember? Why COULDN'T he remember? Trunks studied his face even closer and hung his head.   
  
"I don't know what happened to your mom." he said quietly  
  
Goten let out a few more helpless noises. He remembered. He remembered putting her in a room on the ship, she looked so peaceful. She looked...she looked dead. But she couldn't be dead…if she was dead, he couldn't feel her, right? And he could still feel her. So he knew...he had just hurt her badly. Those thoughts hit him like a ton of bricks. How could he...of all people, hurt his mother so badly. What had that monster done to him???  
  
Goten stood up, looking towards the door. "W...What are you going to do Goten?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I'm gonna make up for hurting my mother." he said quietly, walking out the door and leaving Trunks dumbfounded.  
  
Before Trunks knew it a loud scream came out of the next room. It was Chi Chi! He ran into the room only to see Goten crumpled up on the floor, blood everywhere, and Chi Chi kneeling next to him shaking him.   
  
Trunks kneeled helplessly next to her. "What happened???" he asked, trying to calm her down.  
  
"He...he was here...and he came into my room...and suddenly...this...blast...came out..." Chi Chi buried her face. She didn't need to go any further, Trunks knew where she was going with it. Goten was gone. He was gone for trying to help his mother. And Trunks feared he was next. 


	11. A Plot and A Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or the characters contained (ALL except for Thrake ^_^). Somehow, I wish I was that creative. -_-;  
  
Warning: There is cussing in this fanfic. . .plus some mushiness and violence. Mmm. . .and this is my first fan fic EVER!!!  
  
Ok, so...yeah. I'm here at work, bored out of my mind and I'm going...OH SHIT! I NEED TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER IN MY FAN FIC! So I'm sorry that this is so long in coming guys. I actually had it all planned out about 3 weeks ago. Heh. Figures right? This is just the first chance I've gotten to sit down and write it. What can I say? Christmas is coming and working 7 days a week majorly puts a strain on a person! ::sweatdrops and rubs the back of her head nervously::  
  
Thanks to: Everyone for reviewing chapter 10!  
  
Copyright 2002 Elizabeth Abbott  
  
The Heart Made of Stone  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 11 -- A Plot and A Realization  
  
Chi Chi curled up in the corner of her bed, her knees to her chest and her head on her knees. It had been 4 days since she last saw anyone. Thrake had taken Trunks and locked him in another room so that they couldn't have any contact. He was furious when he saw Goten talking to his mother, out of his control. She had to watch her own son die. It was painful. It was quick, but she couldn't get it out of her mind. She couldn't get anything out of her mind for that matter. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Trunks...Vegeta...all were nothing more than a distant memory now. It had only been 4 days, but it felt like a lifetime. She knew she would be lucky if she ever saw anyone ever again.  
  
She sobbed softly, not to attract the attention of Thrake to her. Chi Chi began to wonder if anyone was even out looking for her. 'What does he want with me anyway? I mean, there's no point to this at all!' she thought to herself. She stuffed her hands in her pocket, feeling something inside. Slowly, she pulled it out. It was the heart stone Goku had given her for her birthday. It was still just as smooth and shiny as it was the day he gave it to her. Just...well...just smaller.  
  
She looked at it closely. She knew she had seen that type of stone somewhere before. Then it dawned on her.  
  
"This stone." she said quietly to herself outloud. "This stone made him stronger. This..." she gasped.  
  
Chi Chi turned it over and over in her hand. She didn't quite know what to do with it. She remembered him putting it in his mouth. It didn't seem like something that she would want to put in her mouth. Suddenly, she dropped it as it flashed, the stone becoming suddenly very hot, burning a heart shape into the palm of her hand. Cringing, she picked it back up, it suddenly cool again and took a small bite off the tip of the stone. It was surprisingly soft and melted in her mouth.  
  
Suddenly, she cried out. Her wounds seemed to instantly heal as she cried out; feeling stronger than she ever felt before. Thrake stormed down the hallway, feeling the sudden increase in power. She shoved the stone back into her pocket upon hearing his footsteps and curled back up into a ball, pretending to sleep. The door swung open, and he stood looking at her. Her head pounded, she could feel his presence near her. Never looking up at him, she could still feel him, breathing down her neck, examining her all over, inches away from her. It made her nervous and shaky. She knew she had to keep still, or everything would be ruined. Suddenly, she heard him huff and the door slam. He hadn't found what he was looking for.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief. She knew how close she had just come to utter destruction. She stretched back out and held the stone in her hand again. Smiling, she got up and placed her hand against the wall.  
  
"Trunks." she said quietly through the wall, "Trunks can you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah." Trunks said just as quietly. He sounded weak, like Thrake wasn't feeding him.  
  
"I think I know how we're going to get out of here" Chi Chi started, and proceeded to tell him the story very very quietly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goku squirmed where he was sitting. He felt a sudden power increase, but he didn't know where from. He looked back up at the stars and smiled. 'Chi chi and I used to do this' he thought to himself. 'She used to love coming up here on the roof with me and looking at all the stars.' He shook his head and looked back down at the ground. He couldn't think about those things now. Chi Chi had to be alive still; he just knew it. But he was scared of hurting her again. God, how he wanted to go after Thrake. He could just taste it. But...doing that...well, he might loose chi Chi for good this time. And he couldn't risk that. So he waited for Thrake to come to him.  
  
"Hey Goku!" he heard a voice down below him. He looked down and saw Kuririn waving up at him. "Come on! Dinner's ready!"  
  
Goku flew down. The guys were staying with him so they could figure out what they wanted to do. Yamcha was doing the cooking, which compared to Chi Chi's cooking, left something to be desired. But, at least it was food.  
  
They all sat down at the table and began to eat. Piccolo sat in the corner meditating. The silence was deafening in the room until Yamcha finally spoke up.  
  
"Goku, did you feel that earlier?" Yamcha said, mouth full of food.  
  
Goku mearly nodded. He wasn't much for words lately.  
  
"What do you think it was Goku?" Kuririn asked him looking worried.  
  
"I..." Goku started, putting down his chopsticks and sighing defeatedly "I don't know."  
  
He got up, not even finishing his dinner. The others looked at him with amazement. That really really wasn't like Goku. Goku headed for the door and when he opened it he saw a familiar face.  
  
"Videl!" He said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Bulma called me and told me to come over and talk to you" she started softly. "What's going on Goku?"  
  
Goku looked at her with sad eyes. He put his arm around her and led her inside, to sit on the couch. She looked at him with panicked eyes.  
  
"Please Goku, don't tell me what I think you're going to tell me!" she said softly.  
  
All Goku could do was nod. She began to cry, collapsing into sobs. Goku wrapped his arms around her, rubbed her back softly and sighed. It had to be hard on her. It was the second time she had lost him in several years. He knew what it was like. It even hurt him to see her like this. When she was done, she asked what he knew she was going to ask.  
  
"H...how did this happen? Did you see it? Why Goku!?" she stuttered out very quickly.  
  
Goku told her the entire story. From starting on Chi Chi's birthday to when Gohan bravely defended his mother. Recalling the story to her made him realize that he had never been prouder of his son. If only he was here to be able to tell him that.  
  
Videl listened to the entire story and then stood up "I'm coming with you to fight him!" she said bravely.  
  
Goku smiled and stood up, placing both of his hands on her shoulders. "Videl, that wouldn't be smart. I need you right now to be there for Bulma and 18 because Kuririn is going with me. If Thrake beat Gohan and Vegeta, you better just stay here, alright?"  
  
Videl nodded slowly and smiled softly through her tears. "I'm going to Capsule Corp right now."  
  
"That's a girl," he said, hugging her softly.  
  
Videl smiled and walked to the door. "Goku?"  
  
"Yes?" he said, looking up at her.  
  
"Be careful, ok?" She said softly. "Chi Chi will want her husband home in one piece when she gets back"  
  
He smiled and nodded once at her. She smiled back and flew off towards Capsule Corp. He followed her outside and looked back up at the stars. 'Come on Thrake.' he thought to himself. 'I'm not waiting much longer, and then I'm coming to get you...' 


End file.
